Snow Drift
by XCharcoal-Smudges
Summary: This is the first chapter of a CyldexCraig. This first one is pretty mild, save for lanugage, but it will get worse. YOAI WARNING. A lot of thanks and love to my friends Stevie and Lattie. Best Edit ever and thanks for pulling out my best
1. Chapter 1

It's not like I'm as bad as Kyle. He acts like a lost puppy following Stan around, hoping somehow and someday he would finally become gay for his best friend. No, I'm not that bad. At least I hide it...

Right?

So I follow him around a bit. How could I not? With those slate blue eyes and messy black hair and that slender build, he's so fine! It's a wonder I'm the only one who likes him. But it's not like I only like him for his body. Craig protects me and he's always got my back no matter what. I know all his secrets like he knows all of mine. Well, except . . .

That I'm completely in love with him.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clyde shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as the wind picked up around him that stirred up little white puffs of snow flurries. The sky was becoming this sickening green, a heavy blizzard threatening the future forecast of South Park.

Since the high school had let the students out early, Clyde was without the ride he normally got from his parents and he couldn't find Craig after school. With his unfortunate circumstances, he had only one option: to walk. He started to walk toward home, using what legs he had been given to make due. But the wind was whipping around his brown chestnut hair and making his bronze eyes water to where he could hardly stand it. Snow that foreshadowed the blizzard was starting to drift to earth as Clyde marched on.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Craig pulled his hat lower down on his forehead and glared out from under the shaggy hair that dared to stray in his eyes. He was freezing his ass off trying to scrape ice from his car's windshield that was only going to get covered in more ice soon. As he worked to scrap the ice off his car window Craig's blue hues again scanned the last of the lingering crowd for Clyde. But he could not find him even after he'd searched the crowd plenty of times. He sighed and clutched his chest. It was painful when his mind strayed to the thought of Clyde and his wellbeing. Craig never thought much of these feelings. He just figured it was something you felt for someone you were this close to. He just knew he wasn't a faggot.

Once the ice was disappeared enough to where he could see, Craig pulled his seemingly frost-bitten body into his truck letting it idle as heat filled the cab and defrosted him. The whole time he watched the snow fall before clicking on the wipers to head out.

With the way things were going he was lucky to see the road let alone Clyde. He had seen him and tried to roll down his window on the passenger side but when it came down until it stuck Craig called out, leaning across the cab.

"Hey, Clyde, why the hell are you walking home?" Craig called over the wailing wind, "Get your frozen ass in and I'll just take you home!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clyde nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Craig's voice carry in the wind to him. It pulled the jock out of his heated (like Florida's summers) daydreams, just noticing how bad the weather was getting so fast. But he had to focus on what Craig was saying. Four words stood out the most.

'I'll drive you home!'

It was all Clyde needed to hear before dashing to the truck and hopping in, the window going up first then his hands finding the vents.

"Fuck, it feels so good in here..." Clyde made a sound like he was moaning, melting his hands some before buckling up as Craig began to drive away. "Thank you so much Craig, really." Clyde blushed just faintly, but it was enough to show as he started to speak more, saying: "I really don't wanna go home... There is no one there and I don't wanna be alone..." He whined a bit, looking over at Craig who just smirked back.

"Is that your sly way of asking if you can hang out? I suppose I could..." Craig chuckled and nodded yes, more than willing to have him over.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Craig was about to awkwardly go about asking Clyde to come over, but for some reason he was nervous. Clyde always made him feel easygoing ... So what was this? Craig also noticed something about Clyde, thinking he looked different. He was sneaking looks at the male beside him trying to see what it was. Did he look older? Were his eyes lighter? Perhaps Clyde looked... cute-?

Craig shook that thought away before pulling into the driveway and sighing. He was not about to be gay let alone for his best friend yet the look on Clyde's face when he said the male could come over to hang out was something that made his heart go insane. That bright light in his eyes, the way he looked so happy... And Craig just loved making Clyde happy.

After pulling in, walking Clyde in to the house, and getting chips and pulling the other male yet again up to his room he smiled started to shed layers of clothing in his room as Clyde talked.

"This will be just like old times! You always seem so busy lately." Clyde had taken a spot by the computer, facing the bed where Craig soon took a seat. He had snickered at Clyde's words, agreeing. "Yeah, I've been with Bebe and Red and now trying on Wendy." He winked at Clyde playfully.

"So there is nothing serious or anyone worth staying with?" Clyde kept with the questions, some hope in his voice that Craig wasn't interested in girls at all.

But he was. He had noticed that Clyde hadn't seemed to be, though. Even now as he thought about it there were rumors that Clyde was gay... And as Craig thought about it more, he had never seen the other male with a girl before. So instead of answering the question-

"Are you gay Clyde?"

Clyde nearly fell out of his chair, choking on the chip he had just ate, coughing and sputtering while beating his chest with his fist. "W-What? No!

Craig, of course not; you would know if I was." He spat the words out when his throat cleared, staring at Craig thinking 'Where had that come from...?' He looked horribly nervous, rubbing his hands on his pants.

Craig didn't believe him though. He looked at him, eyes narrowing into slits, his tone dropping to dead serious. "Clyde, don't lie. I have never seen you with any girl and when we talk about stuff like that you always zone out." He was staring Clyde down, giving him that look that always got the male to talk before.

Sure enough, it was working. Clyde was squirming horribly in his seat, looking everywhere and at everything but Craig. Finally he just sighed and gave a slow nod. "Y-Yeah... I guess I am. I'm not too sure since I've never had sexual relations of any minor or major type... But I believe I am..." his voice barely came above a slight whisper, blushing and looking his best friend in the eyes.

There was only one thought in his head now... That he would lose his friend.

Craig hated and made fun of nearly all the gays in school, and he would be next on the list...

Yet Craig never said anything. He had already guessed this and thus already braced himself for the shock. He just watched as Clyde squirmed in disbelief. He thought he knew everything about his best friend...

"How do you know? Like, were you like this from birth or was this chosen by you?" Craig was suddenly intense and curious, forgetting all his hate of gay men and women. In fact, he felt as if he could accept the community of them as a whole now it was Clyde, someone he personally knew.

"I just know, okay? For example, I don't get excited by girls, not like how other guys do..." Clyde blushed and shrugged, doing it in a way that made

Craigs heart react in that funny way every time.

Both were silent for a long time, Clyde much more relaxed now, munching on the chips, and feeling like Craig was just processing what he heard and knowing this wasn't the end of the friendship. He watched Craig think and chew on his lip like he always did when he was thinking. The whole thing made Clyde want to kiss the male until finally he leaned forward and touched Craig's hand softly. "What are you thinking so hard about Craig?" He was so close...and chickened out...

Craig though, after the question just shrugged, looking away. There was a lot going through his mingle actually.

"Meh just life... Soooo...now that you came out to me, do we have to talk about your gay crushes too?" Craig asked, not minding actually, but Clyde just chuckled. "No we don't-"

Out of nowhere Craig cut Clyde off, the burning question bubbling out. "Who do you like?" He blurted, looking and watching at Clyde shut down and freeze up.

The chilled look on the jock's face had nothing to do with the horrible blizzard outside... "I don't like anybody. Don't ask anymore..." Along with that cold look, Clyde's voice was flat and Craig knew he hit a bad spot.

"Okay man, okay... Let's just not talk about it then. Wanna play instead?"

Craig switched topics fast and nodded to the Xbox in the corner.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

All through out their childhood, Clyde and Craig had been close. During elementry school, them and the rest of the gang – Token and Tweek- would hang out at Token's house. The two boys stayed closer to each other then anyone else. The watched their first R-rated movie together in fifther grade; Clyde beat up an eight grader for Craig and a few weeks later when the eight grader came to retailated, there was Craig, taking the beating for Clyde. Only two other people were closer then the two other males: Stan and Kyle.

When middle school hit, Craig drifted to the badder side of school, falling into the punks and skaters, smoking weed and such. Clyde went the complete oppisite of the other male. He joined the football team. Yet the two of them always ate lunch together everyday, met up between classes, and if they had science together that year they would always be science partneers.

In the seventh, Clyde found out he was first gay when he was standing in the locker room after football practice, watching the other boys, when he suddenly got a hardon. He freaked out, running to hide in the adjointed bathroom, texting the only person he knew who would help and not ask questions: Craig. True to the jocks thoughts, the pot head came and helped him out. They watched their first porn together, popped their first pills together, drank their first shot of vodka together. All of it was together.

All but their first kiss, sex and love. Clyde hadn't ever been kissed, Craig had done it millions of times. Clyde hadn't had sex, Craig had done it with most of the girls in their class. Clyde had fallen in love, Craig…well craig never fell in love or even knew what love was.

Clyde couldn't see falling in love with anyone else or loving anyone else. Who else was he closer to? Shared more secrets with? Done more things with? Craig was more then handsome, but he had so many memories with the pot head; done so much with him; had so many moments.

Craig though, well he didn't believe there was ever such a thing as love. He believed in sex and physical pleasure, not being anywhere near a virgin (telling Clyde, in detail, every time he had sex). To him, love was just a myth, something girls and losers believed in, a hope that they would find the 'one'.

Even now, as Craig killed aliens and Clyde watched, Craig was back to his normal self, chatting about what he was going to do with Wendy if he had the chance. That, and get her away from Stan.

"If only Kyle would grow some balls and ask Stan out. I mean, we all know he fucking likes the fag." Craig gripped as he kept shooting at aliens, very intense in it, yelling cuss words at the screen. Clyde stopped paying attention though, pissed off at the 'fag' term and what he said, knowing he was in the same boat as Kyle.

"It's not so easy, _Craig_." He snapped, feeling a bit offended. He liked Craig but the fear of rejection kept him from asking out his bestfriend. "Maybe he doesn't want to ruin the friendship. And don't say fag, it's offensive."

Clyde's tone caught Craig off gard again, looking at the jock as an alien shot him and killed him. "Woah, dude, chill. Man, if my bestfriend asked me out I would never make things awkward between us." Again Clyde scoffed.

"Really? So if I said 'Craig, I've always wanted to be your boyfriend' you wouldn't just make it awkward?"

Already shaking his head no, Craig denying it in an instant. Clyde knew better though and something snapped in him because of that denial, something that sent him crazy. How could he not snap? Craig was just sitting there acting like nothing was wrong, like he would be chill, when Clyde could clearly see in the black haired male that it wouldn't be okay.

"FINE! Craig, it won't be fine! You know how I know, because, I have always wanted to be your boyfriend!" Clyde's fiery temper melted away slowly after he yelled that out, and the realization of what he had just done was now sinking into him. He really couldn't believe what he had just done…


	3. Chapter 3

True to what Clyde thought, Craig just sat there and stared all awkward like before chuckling just as awkwardly. "Heehee…yeah… that's cool but I'm not gay soooo…" One could just feel the uncomfortable air between them and Clyde jolted to his feet, still a bit steamed up over Craig lying but mostly he just wanted to cover up the fact that he never wanted to tell him such a thing.

"I knew it! I told you!" He nearly yelled the words, storming out the door while Craig, confused, followed right after him. "This was a mistake, it was ALL a mistake! Coming here and telling you that I am gay or that I actually like you!"

Craig was chasing right at the angry Clyde, trying to sooth him, yet all he really wanted to say was 'fuck it' and let Clyde be pissed. "Wait, Clyde, come on! You can't just spring something like that on me and not expect some awkwardness! I know I lied but, fuck, at least I tried!" Clyde was not listening though, just yelling over him that he was going to go home right then…

Except, he wasn't—

When Clyde hit the bottom of the stairs and looked out the front windows, the snow was blowing around so fast, so thick, that anything more a few inches outside the window was not visible.

"Shit…"

That was the last thing Clyde wanted to see. Craig, though, was very pleased; grabbing's the other males hand and spinning him around. "Finally! Now you have to listen to me besides just running from your stupid fucking fear!" Clyde's eyes flashed though, and he let loose some venom on the poor Craig. "Me? Me! I'm the one running from MY fears? You're the one who is a homophobic asshole!"

It was the cruelest Craig had ever seen the other male to be, and it was more than just a shock. It left him speechless… then again, with Clyde's next actions and words he couldn't talk anyways. With just a remark along the lines that he would show Craig that he wasn't scared, a pair of warm, soft, full lips connected to Craig's. Strong muscles, toned by the football seasons, wrapped around Craig's scrawny body, pulling him flush into one of the most passionate kiss he had ever received.

That wasn't the most shocking thing of all this though. Oh no. The most shocking was when Craig actually reacted. He didn't Clyde away, but rather fisted his hands into the other males shirt and yanked him closer the ever, lips crushing to his. When he realized what he was doing, Craig suddenly ripped away, Clyde's grip releasing easily from the abrupt movement. Clyde stood there as wide eyed as Craig was, just watching each other.

Clyde swallowed some as red shading snuck up neck and colored his face. "I…uh…" He didn't know what to say about such a bold action. Craig save them both from the awkward moment by breaking out into a uproarious laughter.

"Shit Clyde, looks like I was wrong. You do have some balls xD." He stood there smirking, body still humming from the kiss. That was certainly something he would not soon forget.

Clyde nodded and slowly relaxed to a smile. "Yeah…yeah! I can't go home so let's just turn this into a sleep over." He moved back closer to Craig, despite some awkwardness still hanging in the air. It intensified for Clyde too when Craig grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs. "I'll get you some sweats to sleep in." The raven haired male just dragged the football player up the stairs and into his room.

Outside the snow still fell, a mood of silence falling over the Tucker household. Trapped for the night, Craig and Clyde were also trapped with their thoughts. For Clyde it was the question of whether or not Craig now hated him for the kiss. For Craig it was the question of if he was gay or bi because he so loved the kiss. One thing was evident in each of their thoughts; their minds were on the kiss and the night was still so young.


	4. Chapter 4

Clyde was lying on the couch, wet hair, shirtless and watching an infomercial as Craig was taking a shower. He was hardly paying attention to the TV, some guy shouting about getting clothes whiter. Clyde was rather running his thumb over his bottom lip, thinking solely about the kiss. It had been so raw, the rough texture of Craig's lips imprinted to his memory. Certainly the other was thinking about it too. He had to be…

It was just as Clyde thought. The kiss was on Craig's mind as well. He had just finished his shower and was now just standing in his towel, water dripping off his body and hair. He was looking in the mirror, at the curls of steam and the way they distorted his features. Craig could make out a pale pink streak that was his mouth, two blue pearls for eyes. After the kiss he felt as if everything was swollen. His mind was still fuzzy and even now his body tingled at the very thought. "What is happening to me?" Craig mumbled o the being in the mirror. It was like the one in the mirror was the true Craig, the one who could truly answer this question.

On the outside he always seemed so sure, with that cocky attitude and 'screw you' personality; but really on the inside, all the lines were blurry. He wasn't sure of anything. The most confusing thoughts for him were all the dreams he had… Dreams of Dylan, the goth who provided him drugs, hooking up in the dark of night; Dreams of Stan after a long workout… Craig also had dreams of Clyde but this was the first time he was allowing himself to admit he had actually had those dreams.

As he stood there thinking, the steam had cleared up and left a clear image of Craig, taking with them his confusion. Now he finally understood how he felt. Understood the meaning of the dreams. He was gay; for his best friend at that.

Clyde was still sitting on the couch but now there was some cheesy scary movie on the television, a fake looking monster lurking towards a screaming actress. He had begun to wonder if Craig would ever come down when he sudden found himself face to face with a crotch. Somehow Craig had managed to sneak up on Clyde, making him jolt and sit back on the couch.

"C-Craig!" He stammered, sitting uo again and moving over so the other male could sit there. But he never did. Craig just stood there, in a daze almost, not saying anything for a long time. It kinda had Clyde worried but before he could get too upset, Craig finally spoke. "Clyde…I am gay." Finally, he sat dow, staring at the television but not really paying attention to what was going on. "I've had dreams but I have always brushed them away as some stupid thing because of something I might have seen on the TV last night or something. Now, I am sure that they mean more." Cylded didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to say something but he was baffled. It had Craig feeling nervous now, like maybe things just got awkward between them. "Well? Clyde, say SOMETHING! I am dying here. Are you happy about this—" Craig never finished, because Clyde suddenly cam back to live, exclaiming, "Of course I am happy! Craig, I am so happy! Now…Now we can be together…" He was smiling like a fool, never expecting what came next.


End file.
